1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tooth brush which has a reservoir for receiving, containing, and dispensing tooth paste.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous patents have been granted for tooth brushes which contain a reservoir for containing and dispensing tooth paste.
Examples of such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 818,000; 1,610,831; 1,629,905; 1,780,066; 2,793,792; 2,795,000; 3,261,367; 4,615,635; 5,584,593; 5,636,933; 5,746,532; 5,846,010; and 5,908,257.
In the devices associated with each of these patents, however, tooth paste is forced from the reservoir, through one or more relatively small channels, to the base of the bristles. Such small channels can easily become partially or completely clogged with dried tooth paste, thereby impeding the dispensing function of the tooth brush. Moreover, these channels dispense the tooth paste near the end of the bristles that is attached to the tooth brush, which is a less effective location for applying the tooth paste to a user""s teeth than the end of the bristles opposite to the end that is attached to the tooth brush.
The tooth brush of U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,134 dispenses the tooth paste into a trough, which creates an additional, somewhat bulky appendage to the tooth brush. And a rather complicated moveable tube is utilized to dispense the tooth paste onto the bristles in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,532.
The head of the present tooth brush is removably attached to the body of the present invention.
Except for being removably attached to the body of the tooth brush, the head is the same as the traditional head for a tooth brush. The body of the tooth brush contains a reservoir for storing tooth paste.
An aperture which assists in removably attaching the head of the tooth brush to the body of the tooth brush also is available for inserting tooth paste into the reservoir. And when it is desired to dispense tooth paste onto the bristles of the tooth brush, the head is detached from the body; the aperture is placed near the end of the bristles that is not attached to the head, just as is the aperture of a traditional tube of tooth paste; and an exterior tab is used to cause a blade in the reservoir to force tooth paste through the reservoir onto the end of the bristles that is not attached to the head. Not only is this location for the tooth paste the same location that is utilized when a standard tube of tooth paste is employed, but this location is also the most effective position on the bristles for applying tooth paste to the user""s teeth.
Furthermore, because the aperture is not located between bristles, such aperture can be significantly larger and less likely to be clogged with dried tooth paste. Additionally, the aperture is readily accessible for being cleaned of any dried tooth paste that may accumulate near the aperture.